<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bare by F00T</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570942">Bare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T'>F00T</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Double Gold Dash, Dubious Consent Fantasy, Humiliation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NJPW Wrestle Kingdom 14, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Sensation Play, Shaving, Shaving Kink, Spanking, Straight Razors, cursed ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00T/pseuds/F00T</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gedo shaves Jay's pubes.</p>
<p>That's it.</p>
<p>That's the entire fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gedou/Jay White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CW: several sexual fantasies involving questionable levels of consent from characters who aren't present are described, but never actually enacted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You gonna do something about that, boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay hadn’t expected to be accosted by Gedo as soon as he stepped out of the shower. “Do something about what now?” he asked as he squeezed the excess water out of his hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo only pointed at Jay’s waist and nodded insistently, as if Jay knew what he was talking about. Still, he looked down at himself, adjusting the bath towel wrapped low on his hips to get a better view. Surely, he thought, Gedo didn’t think he was skimping on his core workout. He knew his abs looked great but he made a mental note to add another fifty sit-ups onto his routine just in case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me what you’re on about,” Jay said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo grinned. “Been awhile since you did something about all that hair of yours, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not-” he said, but then stopped once he noticed the sparse trail of hair peeking up over the towel and leading up towards his navel. “Ah. Right. It might have been a bit, yeah”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Show me,” Gedo said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, Jay would have told him to fuck right off, but the way Gedo’s dark, beady eyes were examining him just then already made him feel more naked than he was. He dropped the towel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like more than a bit,” Gedo sneered as he eyed Jay’s bush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well excuse me for being a bit busy with all this double title nonsense! Yeah, I haven’t had time to do anything about it in a bit but I think you’ll agree I’ve got more important stuff going on right now!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t have my champ looking unkempt, Jay. Don’t think I won’t deal with it myself if I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you cannot be serious,” Jay muttered. “Right now? Come on, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? You’re still wet from that hot shower. Better for getting a good, clean shave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay couldn’t help but laugh. “And what would you know about that? I find it hard to believe you’ve ever shaved a day in your life, Gedo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t sass me, boy,” Gedo said. “That coffee table looks sturdy enough to support you. Lay out on it and I’ll get what I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo chuckled and gave him a stiff slap on the shoulder before disappearing into the bathroom of their shared hotel suite. Jay flinched at his touch. He knew that, as his manager, Gedo did have some say about how he presented himself as a wrestler, but he found it absolutely mad that he thought, for some reason, he should have any say about the state of his pubic hair. He hadn’t worn gear where that would even be a concern since he’d moved up to the main roster! He had more important things to worry about! He had a belt to reclaim!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet he still found himself spreading his towel out on the low hotel table and sitting on its edge. He examined himself; it really had been months since he last had the chance to do anything about his body hair. It had always grown easily below his waist, not that anyone could tell in the ring. He had habitually removed anything that showed since the beginning of his pro wrestling training and, as much as he hated to admit it, he had been slacking on that front. The pants he wore now thankfully covered the bulk of it, but that was the problem: there was definitely a bulk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that he actually had a chance to look at it, he could see that he’d managed to cultivate a proper forest in his crotch: the dark, coarse hair buried the base of his penis and was beginning to cover his nuts as well. It spread thick across his pelvis and trailed down his inner thighs, the hairs still at least an inch long at their shortest and most sparse points. Jay had never cared much for how his bush looked (only that it did slightly annoy him that it was far easier to grow than the hair on his face had been), but the longer he inspected himself, the more he started to think that Gedo had a point. The hair itself looked fine - he’d been trying to present more rugged and macho and was thinking that leaving a bit unshorn above his waistband would fit that aesthetic - but he was definitely getting shaggy between his legs. Jay recalled that his gear had been chafing more during his recent matches. He figured trimming things up around the edges would help with that. And while Gedo was far from his first choice to take care of it, he was the one offering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay rest back on his elbows, letting one knee fall to the side. He really would have preferred to take care of this himself, but the logistics of actually doing so frustrated him. Looking at his own inner thighs and the underside of his sack was difficult enough; he couldn’t even imagine safely manipulating a razor down there. And knowing his luck, he’d miss a spot and end up making everything look worse than if he just let all that fur grow wild. Or, even worse, he’d cut himself somewhere far more sensitive than he cared to think about. An extra pair of hands doing the work for him was definitely the way to go, but why did they have to be his manager’s? He groaned as Gedo returned from the bathroom with a hand towel, a glass of water, and a small leather bag that he set on the edge of the coffee table. Gedo smirked at him and grasped Jay’s knees in his hands, spreading his legs wider than he would have liked and leaving his flaccid cock feeling uncomfortably exposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now, Gedo” Jay said, “I guess I’m cool with letting you take care of this but you better not make it weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to be able to see you to do this,” he replied with a chuckle. “It’s only as weird as you make it, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right. Well. Get on with it then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo pulled a can of shaving cream from his bag and sprayed a dollop in his palm before spreading it over the patch of hair working its way down Jay’s thigh. He laid the foam on thick and Jay couldn’t help noticing how delicate his touch was, especially compared to how Gedo’s hands normally felt against him during his matches. Surely, this was just him trying to make sure he wasn’t drifting too far out of his comfort zone while he assisted him with something purely hygienic. But damn, he thought, if it didn’t feel a bit nice as well. The cream felt soft against his still-damp skin as strong fingers smoothed it over his inner thighs, his pubic mound...he could feel his penis being lifted and gently held to one side, then the other, as cream was lathered around its base and over all the wrinkles of skin on his scrotum. Jay let his head fall back and closed his eyes and tried to imagine literally anyone else massaging his loins like this. Why did it have to be Gedo?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And why did he have to be, he begrudgingly admitted, so fucking good at it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He heard his manager wiping his hands on a towel and rustling through the bag near his foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said as Jay looked back up at him. “You can’t move while I’m doing this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo flipped open a small straight razor between Jay’s legs. He definitely moved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no. Oh no no no. I do not want you with that near my cock,” Jay said, the shock tangible in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you think I was gonna use for this, boy? Don’t tell me my Switchblade is afraid of a little sharp edge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not afraid...fuck. Fucking hell, Gedo. Don’t you have like an electric razor or something? You’re like, the least trustworthy person I know with a knife,” Jay sputtered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Electric, pfft, never trusted that shit. And I can assure you I’ve got no reason to hurt you. I can’t have my champ being injured, now can I? That’d be a problem for me just as much as you. Now lie back and keep your legs open and I’ll get you cleaned up quick. And don’t you dare fucking move, Jay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay grumbled as he laid back on the table and tried his best to relax. “A problem for you too, huh,” he said under his breath. “Easy for you to say. You won’t be the one bleeding out if that thing slips.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never slip,” Gedo said, “so long as you do as you’re told and stay still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay instinctively tensed when he first felt Gedo’s razor touch the skin of his inner thigh. How could he not? He’d felt a steel blade like this press against his skin plenty of times before but he had always been the one gripping the handle. He’d always been the one in charge. He’d been the one responsible for how firmly the blade pressed into his own flesh, the angle at which it slid across his skin, the speed with which he moved his hand. And while Gedo’s strokes were not terribly different from his own preferences, short and methodical and painstakingly slow, just the fact that he wasn’t the one performing them made him feel utterly helpless. Jay knew that the only thing holding him in place was Gedo’s command to lie still on the table and his own fear of being cut accidentally if he twitched but that was all it took for his body to feel like he was totally restrained to that low table, naked and positioned for optimal exposure to the sinister older man protecting his position within the company. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Between each stroke, Gedo wiped the lather and hair from his blade and in those moments, Jay felt like he had, just briefly, regained some agency over his own body. He exhaled deeply, let his head fall backwards, only to stiffen as soon as he felt the cold metal touch him again. His skin grew more sensitive as Gedo slowly moved up his inner thigh and closer to his groin and, with every stroke, Jay found it more and more difficult to keep his body rigid. He didn’t want to say the blade tickled, but damn if it didn’t come close to such a sensation as his skin grew more delicate. He could feel his foot beginning to twitch at every touch and he bit his lip, willing his own body to just obey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay released a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding once he noticed Gedo had moved onto the hair covering his other thigh. The cycles of control over himself and the utter lack of it were wearing on him. Every pass of the razor over his skin seemed to be a tiny, yet persistent argument for him to embrace the situation he had found himself in. To submit. To allow Gedo to take charge of every hair that sprouted from his flesh. He felt the blade lift, taking the tension in his shoulders with it. It would just be so easy, he thought, to be able to relinquish everything and just feel what was being done to his body. To just accept it all without protest, despite it not being in his nature to do so. He could feel Gedo’s hands pulling his skin taut as the blade slid across it. The metal felt cold and smooth, growing more familiar with every stroke. Every touch of the razorblade felt like it was releasing him from himself just by exposing his bare flesh to the air, centimeter by meticulous centimeter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So…you must have gotten everything trimmed down by now, yeah?” Jay mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even close,” said Gedo as he worked his way down the soft, dark trail of hair climbing up Jay’s belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? That has to be all the hair that actually shows,” he said, rising up slightly on his elbows and tilting his head forward to confirm that, yes, his pubic bush was as tamed as he normally liked it. “How much were you intending to take off, Gedo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay sputtered. All the tension he had forced free of himself came screaming back into his body. If it wasn’t for the razor blade in Gedo’s hand, he could have kicked him across the room at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The fuck? All of it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me to deal with this mess,” Gedo said, gesturing to Jay’s crotch with the razor. “I’m dealing with it. It all goes. You are my champion now and this is how I’ll have you groomed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re mad, Gedo. Absolutely nuts. You’ll have me looking like a little boy if I’m completely bald down there!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo snorted. “If I wanted you to look like a child, I’d cut off that beard on your face instead of the one between your legs. You’ve got a man’s body and a man’s cock. No one who sees you like this could ever mistake you for a kid. No sense in hiding your assets under that pile of fur just because you think it’s the one thing keeping you from looking like a fucking child.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay wanted to protest more but he didn’t know what other arguments he had. The very idea of shaving his entire bush was completely foreign to him. Even when he was wrestling in trunks, he still kept at least some hair untouched surrounding his junk. He didn’t think he’d even seen himself with a hairless crotch since before it started growing in the first place. It felt odd to say he was attached to his pubes but the idea of just not having them there was one his mind didn’t want to wrap itself around. He still had his pride. What he wanted had to factor in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Gedo had his own wants, it seemed. And he was the one with a razor in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay sighed. “Fuck it. Fine. Take off everything you want. You want me bald from neck to knees? Go ahead and fucking take it all. The hair’ll all grow back anyway.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. And perhaps you’ll just want me to shave it all off again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And perhaps I’ll do whatever the fuck I want with my body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps you will. But know that you’d be the first not to come back to me about it. Lean back, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay laced his fingers behind his head as he laid back on the table. He let his knees fall wide open, guided by Gedo’s hands pressing against his thighs. He flinched at his touch; the skin inside his legs had always been sensitive but every place the blade had passed over was more tender than he had expected. Even the cool air from the hotel room fan was enough to make the newly-bare flesh tingle. He heard an aerosol hiss and felt the rich, creamy foam being reapplied around the base of his cock. Jay inhaled deeply and felt himself sinking into the table. He had to admit, begrudgingly of course, that the parts of this entire experience that didn’t involve a blade were almost soothing. Just a bit. But damn if he was ever going to let anyone know that. The last thing he wanted was for Gedo to think he wasn’t just going along with something weird, but ultimately harmless, that he’d been talked into because it wasn’t worth the effort to object. He’d pouted too much already. There was no way he’d let Gedo realize he might be enjoying part of this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But despite his pouting, he found it easier to slip into that relaxed head space this time. Perhaps, he thought, it was the knowledge of exactly what Gedo intended to do with his body. He wasn’t enthused about the potential end results, but knowing what to expect gave him some relief. Hair grew back; he let that mantra loop in his mind, timing its repetition with each pass of the blade across his skin, until he only felt without protest. The awareness that another man was holding a knife dangerously close to his genitals and any sudden movements on his part was still there (how could he possibly forget) but instead of dwelling on it, he let himself focus entirely on the sensation. He may have relinquished control over his body but he at least wanted to be present in it, taking in every single stroke of the razor and letting its touch fill his brain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo had begun to work on the hair that grew coarse and heavy directly above his cock and Jay couldn’t help but sneak a peek at its removal. It was naturally thicker than anything his manager had already shorn from him; its density and length only aided by Jay’s own preference for not trimming that area. He watched as Gedo held the skin taut and made a preliminary pass with the razor, then rub his thumb over the patch. The older man grimaced at the stiff stubble prickling at his finger before smearing more cream on for a second pass. Jay would have snickered at Gedo’s apparent frustration at being unable to easily bald him to his liking but he worried any movement from his own laughter would be unwise. Every repeated pass over a single section of skin increased in pressure from the blade. He could feel that Gedo wasn’t angling the razor in a way that would cut him but he still didn’t want to risk jeopardizing that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With every glance Jay stole, the dense forest of hair shrouding his penis was slowly turned to stubble and then bare flesh. It was a curious look, he thought, as if he didn’t know what his own skin looked like. He’d tanned recently and it hadn’t occurred to him that the skin which had been covered in hair prior to that moment wouldn’t darken like the rest of his body. And yet, here it was being revealed, his natural pale tone, albeit more tender and pink from the razor’s strokes. He wanted to reach down and touch it, to see if the area felt just as foreign while being caressed with his own fingers as it did Gedo’s. How would this newly-hairless and newly-sensitized part of himself tingle when he was free to touch himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. That was new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay closed his eyes and tried to think of something, anything that would take his mind off of how different it might be to jerk one out without the familiar texture of his own pubes against his fist. But Gedo’s blade continued its slow progress over his pubic bone, each stroke reminding Jay that he was here, and this was happening, and he was naked and spread out on a coffee table thinking about masturbating while his sinister gnome of a manager shaved his most intimate areas. How horrifying. He needed a distraction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm. So. Gedo,” Jay mumbled. “You say I’m not the first you’ve done this to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course not, boy. I do good work by my champions and word gets around,” he said, not looking up from his work on Jay’s crotch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, like...Okada?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo paused for a second, then cackled heartily. “What, you looking to compare yourself? Of course I did him. He had a weekly standing appointment, not that he needed it. His hair was naturally sparse but fuck if he didn’t look striking splayed out under my knife. Soft and golden and so very...compliant.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was he now,” Jay said, trying his best not to not think about what his competitor looked like in his position; his long limbs spread wide and his neck craned back, every bit of him open and inviting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My Rainmaker was always more well behaved than my Switchblade. But you know,” Gedo said as he gently grasped Jay’s flaccid cock and held it to one side, taking off the hair sprouting from its base, “you’re bigger than him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, Jay thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think I don’t know what you young guys get up to. You’ve thought about it, right Jay? What Okada looks like under those shorts? What it would feel like to hold him down, your bodies pressing together, even closer than they do in the ring? You’d make a real pretty picture with him, you know. Your darkness and his light, yeah? And it’ll be even better once I’m finished here and you both match,” Gedo smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not...this is just a one-time experiment. I’m not doing this to fuck Okada!” Jay said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh. Of course you’re not. Now stay still.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay gritted his teeth and buried his face in his hands and tried desperately to direct his attention only to the blade pressed dangerously close to his bits. Surely, if anything hold his focus at the expense of all else, it would be that. Should be. He could feel Gedo’s free hand on him, manipulating his dick to best reach every hair surrounding it and holding the delicate skin firmly to avoid cutting it. It was a purely professional touch, Jay thought. Despite everything Gedo had just told him, there was nothing sexual about the way he held him. All part of the job, he thought. Necessary. Just a loose grip on his limp dick; only enough to get the job done and nothing more. And with all the emollients from the shaving cream they’d absorbed since he’d first lathered Jay up, the skin of Gedo’s hand was far too soft to give him any stimulation without also applying his firmest grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered if Okada had soft hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wondered what it would be like to Okada see stripped bare, on his knees before him. What would it feel like for Okada to take him, already engorged and ruddy, in both of those soft hands and grip tightly, working the entire shaft? The Okada in his mind has insults for him; he is called a traitor, a madman, a nobody with a second-rate title. Jay wondered what it’d be like to shut the champion up by filling his mouth with his cock. What would the Rainmaker’s lips feel like around him? What would it feel like to bury his hands in Okada’s hair and pull himself deeper only for the champ to grasp his hips and pull himself deeper still. He wondered if it was possible to fuck Okada’s mouth so intensely that he could feel his eyelashes brush against his pelvis with every thrust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay could feel his dick begin to stiffen at that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck fuck fuck, he thought. He could still feel Gedo’s hand on his junk, adjusting his balls and pulling the loose skin tight, moving his dick to either side as needed, and always the razor angled against him, slicing away every wiry hair it could find. The blade on his crotch and Okada in his mind made him painfully aware of his own penis: how he had been laid out specifically to expose it to Gedo and how Gedo was working to expose it even more and fuck, why was he getting hard? Why did it have to be now? Jay felt every nerve ending in his body explode each time the razor touched him, mapping the sensation onto how the fantasy of Okada would touch him, and why the fuck was he getting hard? He bit his lip and cleared his mind and, fuck, if only he could will his arousal away and-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you to stay still, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay had never wanted to be more still in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think I wouldn’t notice how your cock reacts to his name, even with my knife to it? He gets a rise out of you, in more ways than one,” Gedo chuckled. “You say you’re not being shaved to fuck him, but I’m not convinced.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not...him,” Jay hissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could take this dick of yours and grip it with his, feeling how much harder you get pressed to each other. You could race him to completion as you pump both cocks your fist, your hand moving faster and faster from how smooth I can make you both. Would you make him eat your load, Jay? Or would you do it yourself? Would you like Okada to lick you clean, Jay? Is that what’s got you so worked up you can get hard with my blade on your cock?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay shuddered as Gedo lifted his sack to slice at the hair sprouting thick underneath. “Please…” he said. “It’s not Okada.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another challenger for the belts, then? Ibushi, perhaps? Have you ever thought about what it would have been like to pin him instead, Jay? To take him from behind and feel every inch of that beautiful Golden Star? To see how prettily those muscles in his back ripple as he opens up for you? How would you like to dirty him up a bit, just unload your seed into his firm little ass and leave him spread wide and dripping with you. You could show him what a real Bullet Club leader feels like inside him, how about that!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Jay could feel was Gedo’s fingers on him; positioning him, manipulating his flesh to best accept his blade. His thumb gently squeezed one of Jay’s nuts as he pulled some loose skin out of his way and Jay clamped him mouth shut, stifling a moan. His dick twitched and he knew Gedo saw it. Why did he have to see it? He felt betrayed by his own body and the way it craved this. Why was it so desperate for and subsequently overwhelmed by the touch of something it should instinctively fear? He hated it and he loved it and he felt his blood surge through his cock, growing stronger every time that sharpened steel brushed against him, exposing his skin. He had never felt more ashamed of getting aroused and he never wanted it to end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo continued. “Or, heh, maybe it’s Naito you’re after? You’ve chased him so much, can’t imagine you’d stop at just taking his belt. He’d never make the first move, too much work, you’d have to show him exactly what you want. Just get him on the ground and take him into your own mouth, Jay, that’s the way to do it with that ungovernable bastard. Show him what you want. Maybe you could sit on his face while you do it, just rest this meaty cock you’ve got right on his lips until he has no choice but to follow along with you. He’ll spit on you and it’ll actually be helpful for once, lubing you up so he can swallow you down. You ever think about what that bleach-fried mullet would feel like between your thighs, boy? It’s not gonna get tangled in that bush of yours once I’m done so you can rest easy!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Gedo’s hand release his nuts, letting everything fall back into place against his pelvis. The razorblade as well was set aside and Jay could feel a damp cloth being rubbed over him, wiping away any residual shaving cream and stray hairs. He couldn’t help but sneak a peek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had he always been that huge?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay had heard before that shaving your pubes made your dick look bigger but he hadn’t given it much thought. He’d always assumed it was just something that self-conscious men told each other inspire confidence. But now that he was seeing it happening to himself for the first time, he was struck by how impressive he looked, even at only half mast. It was still strange to see himself so uniformly smooth from the waist down but he wasn’t mad about it. In retrospect, all the hair that had made him feel virile and rugged before felt like it was only hiding him and now he was being exhibited properly, with his completely bare skin putting his erection on full display. He had absolutely nothing to conceal himself, nothing to buffer any sensation. The thought of his clothes brushing against him, his own hands...Jay knew he shouldn’t have been that excited about something as mundane as touching his own dick but it just seemed so electrifying, so new, so curious and strange and overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roll over, boy,” Gedo said, disturbing Jay’s thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Gedo!” he whined. “What else could you possibly have left to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let you have a shaved crotch and a hairy ass. I can’t reach with you laying on your back. Roll over. On your knees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for fuck- can’t we just come back and do that bit later?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo sneered. “Is this a problem for you, Jay?” he said, tapping a finger on the tip of his erection. The moan that escaped his lips was automatic; Jay didn’t notice the sounds he was making in response to just the lightest touch on his cock until they had already escaped his lips. He clamped his mouth shut and turned his head to one side, hoping to hide how hot and pink he knew his face was growing at the thought of Gedo acknowledging how much all of this was turning him on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo only laughed. “My Switchblade grows impatient! Instant gratification, that’s what you want, but I won’t reward your lusts if they’re only going to inconvenience me. You want this?” he poked his cock again, watching Jay struggle to stifle his moans. “You wait until I’m done. No touching yourself until I say so. Now roll over so I can take care of your ass.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay groaned and twisted into a kneeling position, pausing any time his newly-bare flesh rubbed against something. It was a different sort of friction than he was used to and, fuck, did he ever want more of it. He wanted to rub his hands all down his pelvis and up his inner thighs while jerking one out, he wanted to caress himself until it no longer felt new, he wanted to replace every memory of Gedo’s hands on his junk with the sensation of his own fingers and knowing that all of this was still being denied to him was driving him wild with longing. He leaned forward, resting on his hands and knees, and complied as Gedo pushed his legs apart to better expose the last patch of pubic hair he intended to remove. He could feel the way his cock hung teasingly stiff from his body, just begging him to fondle himself. As Gedo positioned him, he could feel the head brush against his abs. With every touch, he whimpered, his volume increasing unwittingly until he had to cover his mouth with his hands to quiet himself. The last thing Jay wanted was any more commentary from his manager about how horny all of this was making him, especially since any attention that was drawn to his increasingly obvious arousal only seemed to result in his dick stiffening even more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could hear Gedo muttering about something as he adjusted the angle of Jay’s hips and pushed at the firm flesh of his ass cheeks. A finger pressed against his taint and Jay felt his dick twitch. Did he have to drag things out like this? At least his palms over his mouth stifled the moaning a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I need an extra pair of hands,” Gedo said as he slapped Jay lightly on the butt. “Reach back here and spread ‘em.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you kidding me? What happened to not making this weird, Gedo?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His manager’s laugh was hearty and undeniably sinister, even more so than usual. “I’m making it weird, boy? Tell that to that massive boner you’ve got. Nah, you’ve got some pretty firm glutes and there’s no way I can hold them apart and shave them safely all by myself. You’ve gotta open yourself up a bit if you want me to finish this up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Fuck. Just...just be quick about it, okay?” Jay grumbled as he reached back and pressed his fingers against his skin, gently pulling his ass cheeks apart. He felt Gedo’s hands against his own, adjusting how he held himself and cursed under his breath. For as much as Gedo had insisted that he was the professional one in this situation, Jay couldn’t help but think that he found some degree of enjoyment in embarrassing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay had thought being splayed out on his back with a razor being held to his cock was an uncomfortable amount of exposure, but at least that, in his opinion, had him at a somewhat attractive angle. This position - on his knees with his ass in the air and his hands spreading it open, his face pressed against the coffee table in an attempt to keep his balance - had him presented in a way that was far more intimate than he could ever remember being in. The fact that he was still semi-hard and couldn’t do anything about it made it even more humiliating. He knew he could have just stood up and retreated to their hotel bathroom at any point, but something about doing so just seemed impossible. Nothing was keeping him there except Gedo’s commands and his own stubborn commitment to just see this through. The rational part of his brain knew that shouldn’t be enough reason to submit to this level of humiliation, and yet it still seemed like his only option.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an aerosol hiss and Jay could feel more shaving cream being spread over his crack and between his legs. He couldn’t help but shudder at the sensation of cool foam against his ass and the fingers gently applying it there. The bath towel draped underneath him had bunched up under his head when he changed positions and Jay bit down on it; a thumb brushed against his anus and he could have sworn it lingered just enough to force a moan from him. Another finger slid dangerously close to his hole and he could feel the blood surging in his crotch. He clamped his jaw down hard on the wad of towel to silence himself but he couldn’t do anything about his cock. It grew more firm and inflamed every second Gedo’s hands were on him and still dangled freely between his open thighs, untouched and desperate for anything that could change that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The razor blade touched his skin once again and it took every control he had not to squirm. Jay hadn’t even considered how delicate the skin of his ass crack was, its sensitivity heightened even more by how aroused he was becoming. Gedo’s strokes over the area were even shorter and slower than they had been around his cock, he thought. Or were they? Was Gedo actually being more meticulous about shaving such a tight area or was he just restless enough that he was imagining it? Or, even worse, was Gedo intentionally dragging things out to see him suffer?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fingertip rest against his anus for maybe a second too long and Jay whimpered longingly into the wad of towel in his mouth. He could feel the muscles clench tight reflexively, and he pressed his fingers harder into his glutes, trying desperately to redirect anything he felt away from an erogenous zone without success. His cock throbbed, the tip just barely brushing his stomach, but that tiniest of touches had his back arching and a groan rumbling in the base of his throat. He hoped, more than anything, that Gedo wouldn’t notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I tell you not to move, boy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Jay felt a stiff </span>
  <em>
    <span>thwap</span>
  </em>
  <span> against the meatiest part of his ass. His teeth released the towel as he yelped at the sudden strike. Whatever hit him was too hard and narrow to be a hand, and given how much Gedo had talked about not intentionally cutting him, he seriously doubted it was the flat of the razor blade. Its handle, perhaps? Before the sting had a chance to subside, another strike landed on his other ass cheek, mirroring the position of the first. Jay groaned loudly. He knew, deep down, that blows like that wouldn’t be enough to even bruise him, but he couldn’t help but imagine what the red stripes burning across his butt looked like.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay wondered if Gedo had ever had to flog Okada in such a matter. The mental image of Okada’s ass, streaked with red and deliciously tender, filled his brain. Would the Rainmaker plead for mercy or whimper with pleasure? Would he cry? As Jay thought about how pretty his opponent would look with eyes damp with tears, insisting that he could handle any number of blows he could dish out, his dick stiffened furiously and he could hear Gedo’s laughter. Fuck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you like, Jay? Have I been wrong about what you’re after here?” he sneered. “You may be a dominant force in the ring, but you’ll give up that control so easily behind closed doors. Look at how easily you’ll submit once your ass is in someone else’s hands!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck off...Gedo…” Jay muttered, the words turning into a whine as the razorblade brushed slowly down his taint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not until I’m finished. You know that, boy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another strike crossed his butt and Jay nearly lost his grip on the increasingly tender flesh beneath his fingers. He gasped. His cock throbbed. He swore he could hear Gedo laughing behind him, delighting in his suffering, his all-consuming desire to finally be allowed to get himself off. The blade touched him once more, every stroke getting closer and closer to the base of his sack. Jay had never been patient, but this was reaching an entirely new level of excruciating for him. And yet the wait only made him more desperately horny. Every second that locked him in the cycle of razor against his skin and blood filling his untouched erection was more painful than any blow Gedo could give him. Fuck, he needed to touch himself. Nothing else in the world mattered as much as how much he needed to touch himself. He knew he should be ashamed of being ass up and spread wide for his manager but he didn’t care. The only sensation he could comprehend was the blade between his legs and his all-consuming anguish at not being able to touch himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The razor lifted from his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay barely registered that it wasn’t returning to his loins at first. He ached with longing but held as still as he was capable of, in anticipation of the cool blade gliding against his skin once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seconds passed, each one feeling like hours to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only hands to touch him were his own, putting his state of arousal on full display to the last person he wanted to have gotten him there. He could feel Gedo’s gaze on him, but not his blade, and his fingers began to relax.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did I say you could move?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay bit his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll rub yourself raw if I don’t get some aftershave or something on you,” Gedo said. “Surely you can hold out just a little bit longer, heh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You...you’re a fucking madman,” Jay groaned. “I thought my manager was supposed to take care of me, not make me suffer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He yelped as the cool lotion was smoothed onto his skin. Gedo took his time rubbing it into every freshly-shorn part of him, leaving the flesh tingling and sensitized to the slightest movement of air. Jay could smell the menthol as Gedo’s fingers slid down his crack and between his legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this not taking care of you, Jay?” he said. “Is this not being attentive to your needs? You agreed to this, Jay. The only thing making you suffer is your own lack of self control.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo’s hand caressed the entire length of his cock, coating it with aftershave in a single pass. Jay didn’t even bother to suppress his moan. In a way, the single stroke on his erection was even more excruciating than not being touched at all. It only reminded him of exactly what he wasn’t getting, what he craved, what he needed so desperately that it justified every humiliation he’d put up with. As Gedo massaged the lotion into his pubic mound from behind him, he could feel the head of his cock growing damp. Was it precum or just aftershave? Did it even matter at this point?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have at it, boy,” Gedo chuckled, startling Jay with one last slap on his ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell, took you long enought,” he mumbled as he let his hands slide around his thighs and onto his swollen and yearning dick. His knees gave out as he pawed at himself, utterly overwhelmed by how different everything felt. The skin surrounding his genitals, now hairless, felt soft and delicate and more tender than he had ever imagined. He could feel the towel beneath him brushing against his pelvis as he furiously masturbated into it; the fibers prickled unbearably with no pubic hair to dull the sensation. And yet he couldn’t get enough. It was new and strange and utterly consumed his mind as he blew his load into the space between the towel and his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay’s hand never left his cock as sprawled face down on the coffee table, exhausted and wholly spent. After being prevented from touching himself for what felt like an eternity, he only wanted to indulge his fingers and just feel his own bare skin. His post-orgasmic sensitivity only compounded the sensation, overpowering him. But he couldn’t take his hands off himself. He didn’t want to. He never wanted to. At least, not until the hair started growing back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then he realized that he could practically feel Gedo’s eyes on him. Jay rolled onto his back and sat up on one elbow, his jizz clinging to his abs. He glanced downward as he gently fondled his genitals with his free hand. Even flaccid, he thought he looked massive. Jay wondered if he was good for another round. Fuck, he hoped so. He just wished he had some privacy for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you intend to keep watching,” he said, staring Gedo down as he absent-mindedly tried to coax himself erect again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not? You put on a good show.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay cursed. “It’s not for you. You had your way with me and, yeah, fine, perhaps it was worth it. But now I’m in charge and I say I get to enjoy myself. By myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps? You’re too modest, Jay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re too much of a pervert, Gedo, if you’re putting Okada and whoever else on the roster through that,” Jay said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gedo laughed out loud. “I’m the pervert? Look at yourself! I’ll have you know that, out of all the wrestlers I’ve shaved, you’re the first to get hard from it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay didn’t respond.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, Jay! You can’t really think Okada wouldn’t have some of the restraint you clearly lack,” he sneered. “But I’ll humor you. You can have the room to yourself for the rest of the day. Just let me know when you need me to deal with the stubble.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay glared Gedo as he collected his coat and headed toward their hotel room door. “I told you earlier that I’ll be growing it back out. This was a one-time thing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Given how much you enjoyed it? How much you’re still enjoying it? No. It isn’t. You’ll be begging me to shave you again the very second you see a pube.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jay hated to admit it, but he was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>